<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sex with itaru (and other things chikage doesn't like thinking much about) by gautier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784119">sex with itaru (and other things chikage doesn't like thinking much about)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gautier/pseuds/gautier'>gautier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Chikage yearns... and he yearns..., Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gautier/pseuds/gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> The wood floors are much colder on his feet than the bed.<br/></p>
</blockquote> <br/>Chikage thinks that he's doing a damn good job at the whole 'no strings attached' thing.<br/>Okay, maybe he has a lot of strings attached.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sex with itaru (and other things chikage doesn't like thinking much about)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"both your chikaitas are tagged with like the exact same thing" im sorry im mentally ill</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chigasaki, how do you feel about sex before marriage?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ew, Senpai, don’t propose while I’m still laying here naked.” Itaru turns the pillow over, groaning into it. “Unromantic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage sighs, whipping the blanket off over his thighs. The wood floors are much colder on his feet than the bed. “If you want to call me unromantic, I first need you to reassess the body pillow I just had to kick off the bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t be fucking rude to Saki.” Itaru lifts his head and scrounges blindly around the floor. “At least she doesn’t leave me every night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sex with Itaru always goes something like this: early mornings and late nights, wordless and impersonal, aftercare consisting of nothing but trying to regain the normalcy they lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage hates saying ‘always’ because that implies that it’s a recurring event, but it <em> is </em> one. They have a routine, a plan, and everytime they do this song and dance they end up quiet until the next time around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Chikage likes to think that sex with Itaru has no resemblance to the rest of life with Itaru, as it’s supposed to be.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Sex with Itaru is only one of many things regarding Itaru that Chikage doesn’t like to think about.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Life with Itaru goes something like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m leaving without you if you aren’t ready in five more minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm… Senpai, you aren’t the only one here with a car…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like clockwork, Chikage finds himself spending every morning questioning why he’s even… <em> like this </em> about him. Bratty isn’t necessarily on his top list of attractive qualities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Okay, maybe it’s up there after all. But it comes after things like ‘empathy’, ‘sense of humor’, and ‘ease of communication’.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Chikage pretends he doesn’t know anybody that checks off that list.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay then, I’ll get going.” Chikage lets Itaru hear the jingle of his keys, slipping on his shoes. “I’ll make sure to give them the reason for your tardiness as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage hears the panic in the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Assume what you wish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage hears the crunch of an empty chip bag before he sees Itaru moving out of his peripherals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Three minutes and forty seconds until I leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senpai, you said five minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, and you’ve spent the last-” Chikage spares a glance at his watch, “one minute and thirty-three seconds arguing with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, fuck you Senpai.” Itaru tussles his hair and yawns, and Chikage can see red on his skin under his unbuttoned collar when he stretches out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Life with Itaru has no resemblance to sex with Itaru, but Chikage finds that watching Itaru rise is something surprisingly intimate that he can cope with; as if he hasn’t spent the last two years innocently tracing the way the lights rest against Itaru’s bare thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it’s the innocence that makes it feel more taboo. Maybe it’s his tendency to indulge in his guilty pleasures that is going to be the death of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two minutes and fifty-four seconds, Chigasaki.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck you, Senpai. I’m getting dressed as fast as I can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Contrary to popular belief, they don’t actually have sex <em> that </em> much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage guesses rationalizing that to himself doesn’t mean anything while he’s on his knees in the third-floor bathroom at the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, ah, Senpai,” Fingers tangle into his hair, and Chikage knows that Itaru can feel the gasp he lets out on his cock. “Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru knows he doesn’t have to beg when it’s like this, knows this is the only time Chikage will let himself be vulnerable under him, and yet every time he still prays like a dying man about to meet God. Fingers dig into his thigh with every movement, and even if he’s gonna be submissive while he’s fucking Chikage’s mouth, he’s going to be forced to chase that pleasure with every huff of breath out of his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senpai, you’re so good to me- make me feel so good,” Itaru breathes out, hand leaving Chikage’s head to hold onto the rail. Chikage takes that as his cue to pull off, crudely wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his suit jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You talk too much, you know that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Itaru’s cock twitches at being scolded, Chikage pretends like he doesn’t notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru is so fucking hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senpai, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru’s voice drips heat on top of him, and Chikage feels suddenly more short of air than when he had a cock in his mouth. The leash they were talking about a few days ago sounds much more appealing when he’s looking at Itaru from the ground, flushed red on every visible part of his body and lips glistening as he gasps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Itaru can be a brat, then he can do this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say my name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senpai?” Itaru stammers out. Chikage runs his nails lightly over his work pants, trying to elicit a reaction. He brings his fingers up to trace slowly down Itaru’s back, stopping for a minute to cup his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, try again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chikage-san?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm, close. Not quite.” Chikage’s fingers trace their way back around to his front, lightly wrapping two fingers around the base of his dick. “Any other guesses?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chikage,” Itaru gasps, huffing out a single breath. “Chikage, Chikage, please,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers wrap around Itaru’s cock, thumb swiping over the head. He can feel Itaru’s thigh twitch where his other hand digs in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senpai, Chikage, I,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage hums in acknowledgement and continues stroking Itaru, but he doesn’t say anything more. He’s too focused on trying to store this moment into the ‘things Chikage hates thinking about’ category of his brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ‘things Chikage hates thinking about’ category of his brain has progressively become more ‘things Chikage only thinks about when he’s alone at night in the middle of nowhere’ category of his brain, and even more so the ‘Itaru’ category of his brain. Chikage feels like this is his payback for 26 years of pure sexual repression; getting embarrassingly turned on by the sound of his own name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru lets out one more shaky breath before he’s coming, desperately rutting into Chikage’s hand to ride out the high. Neither of them really came prepared, so while Itaru slowly comes down from his orgasm, Chikage is scrounging through his bag for something to clean up with. Itaru glares at him through lidded eyes, only half out of malice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senpai, have I ever told you that you’re completely and utterly unromantic?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chigasaki, have I ever told you that you’re the biggest brat I’ve ever met?” Chikage continues rustling through his bag, finally grabbing a spork package with a napkin left in it. “Catch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senpai, what are you implying with this…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That you need to wipe yourself down or I’ll kill you before you leave this stall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” Itaru mumbles, stabbing the spork through the plastic until it rips. “I better see you wash those pants before you wear them again too, then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want me to do a full body deep cleanse right here? Would you consider that romantic?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru sighs, throwing the napkin into the toilet as he zips his pants back up. “Senpai, I think you’d really have to wow me to make up for how unromantic you’ve been this whole time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay then,” Chikage unlatches the stall, curtseying and letting Itaru through. “After you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, not only are you unromantic, but I sometimes forget that you’re a cheat too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” Chikage hums, grinning at Itaru where he stands behind him in the mirror. “But it’s still accomplishing my goal either way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s exactly what a cheater would say. Cheat-senpai.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Sometimes Chikage wishes that sex with Itaru had more resemblance to life with Itaru, not that he thinks those two things would ever overlap.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Sex with Itaru is only one thing that plays into forever with Itaru afterall, and Chikage can keep those two out of his brain for a little longer. He already thinks about life with Itaru way too much.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>